I Knew you were Trouble
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When Bella sees Edward cheating on her. She goes on a vacation with her mother. The Location: Volterra, Italy. What will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys here is a Bella/ Caius Fan fiction. I always wanted to do one. I don't have a beta yet so be low on criticism. But please feel free to review.

Disclaimer for the whole story. I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by and written by Stephanie Meyer. But I really wished I did.

Preface

My name is Isabella Marie Swan., but I just go by Bella. I am a High school student with friends, and a ordinary boyfriend. But if you count vampires ordinary. Then something might be wrong. Edward is for all tenses and purposes is my mate. My one and only, and couldn't stand it to live without him. When I discovered what he was, he was so captivated by me. He was always curious about what I was thinking. He would say that I was really hard to read. We were destined and I believed that there wasn't anything that could tear us apart. If we ever fought with each other we would let the other some time, but after the first hour we would be in each other embraces. I knew with out a doubt in my heart that there was nothing in between us. So what went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2- Bad Breakups Strange Dreams

Chapter 1 - Bad Break up / Strange Dreams

Bella's Point Of View

It was the last day of school. Everything was in full view. I had my life all set out. I had a boyfriend, who is a vampire and after graduation I would be part of his world. I will have forever with my mate.

I had told Alice that I would be at there house after school. Alice wanted to tell me something. I mean I saw her today at school. It had looked like that she had a vision, and by her expression it wasn't good. I went to my orange Chevy truck, opened the door and sat inside. I started the engine and went towards the Cullen's house.

xXx

I stepped inside the house. I looked at my surroundings. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, while Rosalie and Emmett were standing to the right of them . I could see Alice standing right next to a sitting Jasper as she took a step towards me . They all looked at me and had painful expressions upon there faces. They tried to tell me, but I raced up towards the stairs all the way to Edward's room.

Just as I made it to Edward's room. I couldn't believe the scene that was in front of me. There laid Edward with a strawberry blonde hair women. It could have been any of the Denali or someone else entirely. I just.. Why would he do this. To us. Everything was going great. Why. Just why.

I ran the opposite direction not stopping by the rest of the Cullens. I raced down to my truck and slammed the door. I had burst into a thousand tears, it felt like my heart was breaking no shattering into a million micro pieces. Where would my life go now. What would I do. Edward was my everything. All I cared about was Edward. For he was now dead in my heart.

xXx

When I got home I called my mom. Needing some motherly love and advice of my breakup. She suggested that I should be out somewhere. To get my mind off of him. She suggested a variety of places including Europe, Spain, France, Italy. I had her stop there. Italy where Volterra was located. I told her Italy was where I wanted to go. She said that we would leave in the morning and she was so excited to see the sites and explore what Italy was about. She even mentioned that I could meet a guy to replace Edward. But I knew that there was no other.

After I hung up on my mom. I started packing all the necessary items that I would need for the trip like clothes, toothbrush, and my 2 copies of books containing my favorites. "Romeo and Juliet" and "Wuthering Heights". I was listening to Evanescence's "Even in Death" while I drifted off to sleep.

xXx

I could hear the lyrics as a guy appeared. He was wearing a long dark cloak I couldn't detect any describable features about the mysterious hooded figure. But all I was left with was the picture and sound of Blood red eyes as the song went on leaving me with the song.

_I will stay forever here with you, my lovethe softly spoken words you gave meeven in death our love goes on _


	3. Chapter 3 - Shocking Revelations

Chapter 2

Shocking Revelations

As I woke up I noticed that my body was displayed as half of it was on the bed and the other part containing my head was on the floor. What a dream. I could just remember that one feature from the figure, his eyes, a deep red shade. It reminded me of Edward. Not Edward pacifically but of vampires. But why was I dreaming of red eye vampires. When I kind of didn't want to do anything with vampires.

I used some of my strength so I could be upright. I only picked Italy well Volterra because in some sense I wanted to forget Edward that was true, but on the other side I just well wanted to remain close to something that was included to the supernatural world. I mean I know that sounds crazy but if your life was normal just plain normal then how would you survive. How would you wake up every day. Knowing that your life can't be normal.

I stood up, then noticed that my Ipod that was right next to me was completely dead. I stood up and hooked it in my laptop. I then noticed what the time was. It was exactly 7 am. I had about three hours to get ready for the day until I had to be at the airport. Then I would meet Renee in Italy. I gathered a towel from the closet from my bathroom and started the shower.

For once this felt good. As the water slid down my body making all of my worries erase in a matter of seconds. But it only helped a little. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't go a day without remembering him, it was just basic instinct. I raised my hand up in front of me. Making myself to lean into the shower . Hopefully this trip would be good for me. To help me to not think and feel like this. I couldn't stand it anymore.

xXx

When I walked down the stairs I saw Charlie at the table reading the morning paper. With a cup of warm coffee. As I walked towards Charlie I could see that he wasn't set on the idea of me leaving. I'm sure that he wants me to go somewhere but at the same time thinks I could heal here too. As I sat down at the table having about a half hour til I had to leave I quickly stood back up and grabbed a pop tart and some juice. I needed something to eat for the day. As I began to sit down again I noticed that Charlie had a worry expression upon his face.

"Dad, what's the matter."

" I've been reading and in the last month there have been about 50 killings just a few states over Washington. Just I'm worried about you and your mom vacationing out where I can't know what you are doing. Well that just makes me the worried father. Bells I hope you have a great time down in Italy. Don't forget your pepper spray." As he stood up and went towards the front door.

By what he just said I could only be sure that if the killings were vampire related that I hoped Charlie would be safe and not risking his life to save another's.

I then replied. "I will dad, thanks for everything that you've done for me. Also I have pepper spray for your opinion. " he left as he waved goodbye leaving the door shut and leaving me behind.

xXx

I entered the airport with my ticket and luggage. I gave the flight attendant my ticket, as she smiled down on me. As I sat foot in the plane I could see an array of people. Some had happy expressions upon there faces and some had like they were going to be sick. As I stepped towards my seat I stopped. For right next to my seat was a blonde boy. who had on a black polo t- shirt with some blue jeans. He sat there sleeping with no care in the world. As I gently put my luggage in the upper compartment I carefully not to awaken him sat down next to him.

As the plane took off that was all I needed to dive back into a dream that I wouldn't want.

xXx

I was sitting. I could see a room that was so beautiful that couldn't possibly exist. But also it looked so familiar as if I been there before. I tried to move my head so I could look around some more. But I found out I couldn't . As if I wasn't in my body but someone else's and I'm experiencing what he is living through. All of the sudden I my head whipped to the other direction and I saw a familiar person to my right. A person that I wouldn't have wanted to see again in my whole entire life. The man that was next to me was Aro. In his throne. Which only meant the person that I have been dreaming about is the leader that usually sat to the left of him. The blonde Vultori king Caius why in the world I be dreaming about him.

xXx

I was so caught into the dream. That I didn't feel the person next to me on the plane jerk me awake. For we had just landed in Volterra, Italy.


	4. Chapter 4- Volterra

Chapter 3

Volterra

As I stepped out of the plane. I looked around me in my peripheral vision and tried my best to spot Renee. As I did so I could of almost tell you that I saw a guy with blonde hair that reached his shoulders. But as soon as I looked the person disappeared. Maybe it was just my head playing tricks on me. But from what I learned with being with vampires all this time. Is to never count out the unexpected. Especially if it considers you. Furthermore, it had something to do with my dream.

Why would I be dreaming about him. I wasn't here for him. I wasn't. I was here to get my head off of my cheating ex- boyfriend not another man who could just as easily betray me if I opened my heart. As I passed the surrounding citizens I could see a woman. Who had on a t-shirt and Capri's on topped off with a hat on her head. She was holding a board that said "Bella Swan" it was Renee, my mom, I walked towards her which then gave her incentive to hug me.

I looked upon her and I could feel that I was happy to see her. It's been a very long time, since I saw my mom. Ever since I moved back to Forks, We became semi distant. I mean we kept in touch with each other but I haven't seen her since.

"Bella, it is so nice to see you again. Trust me we will have a great time. And by the end of the day. You can forget that you had a boyfriend. There are so many activities that we can do. We can see the sites, we can go shopping. Yes, shopping is always good for the soul." Soul that reminded me of Edward. It reminded me of here. When I was told that the Volturi didn't give second chances to mortals. I noticed that I was staring at the ground and lifted my face only to see Renee looking at me strangely.

"Bella, honey are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom I was just thinking. Hey were going to the hotel first right. Wouldn't want our stuff getting stolen on the first day here. Right?"

"Yeah, we going to the hotel first, and your right it would totally ruin my day and yours if our clothes gotten stolen. What would we do?" Renee always the dramatic.

xXx

We arrived at the hotel. I sat my suitcase on top of the bed. As Renee did the same. She took out a pair of clothes and said that she was going to take a shower, to get ready for the night out. I nodded and said

"Hey mom, while your taking a shower, I promise I will stay close but I'm going to go look around a little. Don't worry I'll be back in like a half hour. " she seemed a little hesitant at first but within 10 seconds she nodded. Which meant it was ok but you promised would be back in a half hour no later, or else. What would the or else mean. which was exactly why I didn't want to know.

I exited the hotel and found that Italy was a beautiful place all on it's own. The buildings were so old that you could see all the dust and creaks that went into it. You could see rose vines spreading across the buildings adding a beauty to the architecture that everybody would just glance at it for the fun of it. I gazed around and saw many people at the street markets. Buying food for a dinner, or celebration. But this one building stood out from all the other things that I gazed upon tonight.

It was the clock tower. The one tower which held the Volturi .

xXx

As I stepped towards the clock tower. I received this feeling. A feeling telling me that this was a bad idea. It was the same feeling of dread. But I didn't care at this point. I wanted to know what the meaning of my reoccurring dreams meant. I mean I started dreaming about this place before the night I arrived here. That has got to have some sort of meaning. Furthermore, I should accept that my life wasn't meant to be normal. It wasn't considered normal if you haven't got attacked by a group of powerful vampires that might actually eat you in less then a 24 hour time limit.

I took another step into the dark corridor where I was met by two black cloaked vampires. Well I was just assuming that they were vampires since they had cloaks on and a v golden necklace around there necks. They both removed there hoods at the same time and revealed there faces. I recognized them immediately. One went by the name of Dimitri and the other went by Alec. Dimitri was a tracker and the other one was dangerous he could remove all of your senses from you making you blind and defenseless to do nothing. These two were a powerful duo.

"Isabella, I didn't expect you to return here. Also Aro will be wondering why your still human." Dimitri said as he glared at me.

"Well you see me and Edward broke up well he cheated on me, then my mom suggested that I should go somewhere to get my mind off of him. Then we ended up here. I was site seeing then I happened upon the clock tower, and you know the rest."

"Indeed, come the Volturi will be expecting who the human was." as Alec led the way down the dark corridor and on to my fate.


	5. Chapter 5 - Feelings Of Familirity

Chapter 4-Feelings of Familiarity

Caius's Point Of View

As I headed towards where my brother, Aro, had directed me. I instantly sat down gracefully upon my throne. I looked to where my brother, Marcus, was sitting. Seemed like he too didn't know why we were summoned.

When I was about to talk, Aro glided inwards towards the throne room. He had an excited grin that only made him more childish in my view. He was like many children at the younger age of there existence. Every time that he was like this only left me wondering when his iced heart would die again.

"Why have you called us brother?" I stated in a manner that closely mirrored anger.

"Well, we have a special guest that will be arriving soon. Her name is Isabella Swan. The human that came here once to rescue her boyfriend of the name of one Edward Cullen."

"She's still alive. Aro you must know that she's still a liability? "As I slowly began to feel a wavering presence within my own body. I looked back up towards my brother.

As Aro was going to reply with my very demanding question he suddenly went back to his throne. As the human stepped inside.

As I gazed my eyes upon her I could tell that she was completely nervous. She lanced about the room taking everything in. As she looked to Marcus to Aro. I saw that she was in addition to being nervous that she was also frightened. Good let her be scared. She should be. Cause the Volturi never gave second chances. As Aro took her hand I knew that he was still depressed that he couldn't read her. Saying that she does confound us all.

This gave me further incentive to raise my question again.

"She's a liability. And don't forget that the Volturi do not give second chances very often. "I suddenly saw the girl slowly gazing upon me. From what her faced showed I could see a sense of familiarity coming from her features.

As she continued on she sated to fall backwards, but for some unknown reason I raced to catch her. I was suddenly behind her. It was strange, but for some odd reason in that one instant I could hear what she was thinking. As I held her close in my embrace. Even though I didn't have the ability to read minds I could hear her perfectly. They were song lyrics.

_They took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home. _

Bella's Point Of View

As Alec led the way down the long dark corridor. I could definitely tell that they could hear the rapid pace that was my beating heart. Every step that we took was one step closer to me meeting the three kings.

As I continued walking, I had this odd out of body feeling again. Like my mind was slowly wondering off. I looked ahead to only find myself looking at the other side of the double doors. I could tell that I was inside _his_ mind again. But the question was did he know?

As Alec and Dimitri stopped in front of the golden embroiled double doors. Alec reached for a door while Dimitri grabbed the other. I was back into my body as I saw Jane, Felix, and the rest of the guard. I walked straight until I stopped in front of three thrones. The one on the left wore a long dark black cloak with a golden V- Necklace around his neck. He had long curly brown hair that went a little past his shoulders. I remember from one of Carlisle's paintings that he was the king, Marcus.

As my head swayed from Marcus to the one in the middle. He had long straight black hair. Who was now standing right in front of me? His name was, Aro, the leader of the Volturi. As he took held of my hand. Knowing that he once did the same thing. The last time I visited. I could see the reoccurring disappointment reforming in his features.

'She still confounds us all. "

"She's a Liability. She should know that the Volturi do not give second chances. She should be killed for still being a human." When I heard his voice I couldn't stop myself from gazing up at him. He was the king seated on the right of Aro. He had long blonde hair that went past his shoulders a little.. I think he noticed and looked right over at me.

My eyes instantly found his. He had amazingly deep red eyes. In that one connection, I could remember the first time that I looked upon them. The first time that I dreamed of him. With the same music that I was listening on my IPod that one night. It was flowing through my mind. As I suddenly fell backwards. I didn't remember falling. The last thing that I heard and saw was of blonde vampire with song lyrics playing.

_They took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home._


	6. Chapter 6 - Connections

Chapter 5 - Connections

Marcus's Point of View

As I watched my brother interacting with the human girl. I could see the shared bonds that were entangled. It was of the brightest colors that I have ever seen. I could tell that Caius wasn't all for to the decision of the girl staying here. Even though he was right she was a liability and she needed to be killed. But at the same time, Caius doesn't know that this girl standing right in front of him was his mate.

As I laid my eyes on the girl, Isabella, I could tell that she found something interesting in my brother's eyes. I could see there bond expand. I didn't know what it was, since this was the first time that I have ever seen something happen like this. It was as almost there bonds were reaching inside of them. Making them see and feel each others inner thoughts. It was truly an amazing sight to see.

When my brother had caught her. I could see again an expression that I haven't seen ever since Caius was first in love when he was still a human. The tiny expression of compassion. I wanted to let my brother know, but I thought it would be so much better if he found out by himself. Since it has been a long time since I had this much fun.

Caius's Point of View

"Brother, why don't you put Isabella in one of our guest rooms?"

"Of course Aro." I could tell that he was enjoying this. As he stood from his throne. I could see the rest of the guard looking just as surprised as I was. But I held her tight. Close to me.

As I left the throne room with Isabella in my arms, I was still wondering why I could look into this misfortunate girl's mind. Why was she thinking of song lyrics? She was human, a race far beneath me. But I was still so captivated by her.

I pulled the knob from the door and open it. I was at her bedside. As I laid her down on it. As I sat beside her. Why was this human so special to me? Special enough that I didn't want anything to happen to her.

I could hear her mumbling something. She talks in her sleep how human of her. What was this connection between both of us. Surely this weakling human wasn't my mate. That would be so fortunate.

"No...No... Edward...How...Caius." Why do humans talk in their sleep? Why did she say my name? Was she dreaming about Me.? How weak was this human? I cannot believe Aro wanted me to look after her.

As I began to stand. Something weird happened to me. I could feel her deep inside of me. It was that same weird feeling that I felt back in the throne room. If vampires could go in absolute shock. I would be one of them.


	7. Chapter 7 - Surprises, Surprises

Chapter 6 - Surprises! Surprises!

Bella's Point Of View

All I remember was a face of a man with blonde hair. I knew that I was falling. But somehow I didn't fall.

I remember feeling the bond between us. The strange connection that has let me see though him. Every time this link was formed I knew that he could feel it, as could I. It was strange at first, not knowing if he felt it to. Imagine my surprise that he did.

I slowly began to open my eyes. I saw myself surprisingly. But why.. Was I in Caius's mind. How? I could feel him. His emotions, why could I sense these feelings. I could see that he was feeling this also. I slowly held both hands up to his head. Knowing that this was all so new. I slowly began to feel detached. Somehow?

I reopened my eyes and I saw that I laid upon a queen sized bed. Costumed with a red comforter. I looked up and saw Caius he was standing. He felt the connection that had recently let us both feel one another. If vampires could go into shock. I think you count him in.

Just as emotion was showed upon his beautiful face, it disappeared . `wait did I think he was cute`

"Isabella, You've awaken. Come, you have wasted enough time already." So cold, someone needs to lighten up his day. He opened up both doors that led outward to the long hallways. I could barely see him, damn vampires and there inhuman speed.

"Caius! Wait up! There is no way I can compete with that!" As fast as he was gone was as fast as he returned.

"Human, do you think I would wait up for you. If you had thought that about me, then you truly don't me." He then led the way down the corridor a little fast but it was a jogging pace. But I swear, I wish that I was a vampire so I could give him a piece of my mind.

We slowly reached the throne room. As we passed the reception area with Gianna. I looked ahead and saw the double doors to the throne room. I'm sure that the vampires could hear my heartbeat beating rapidly. But wouldn't you do the same, if you were in the presence of a castle full of vampires that could kill you in about less then three seconds.

"Isabella, so nice to see you. I do hope that you feel well?" I nodded in reply.

"Wonderful, now Isa."

"Bella, just Bella please, Aro?" I just hated when people called me by my real name.

"Bella, Now Bella you know that we the Vultori, don't give second chances especially to a human. So you have two choices you can choose from. One being changed into a vampire like us and I would love the honor of having you apart of the guard or you can choose death. Which one will it be?"

I knew that this was a bad idea, but I really wanted to know what my dream was about. I wanted to figure out this strange connection between us. I looked right up at the blonde. Surprisingly he was staring right back at me. I knew that he felt that connection to. I was going to answer when a girl named Heidi came walking into the throne room with a bunch of people. Most likely a tour group. That didn't surprise me. What did was the person that was apart of it. There standing right in the middle of throne room was no other than my own mother. Renee.


	8. Chapter 8 - Feeding and Explainations

Chapter 7 - Feeding and Explanations

Bella's Point of View

One thought that was all it took to bring me down. Saying that a room full of human eating vampires couldn't get much lower than that. But it was true. My mom, Renee, was here in the middle of it. How did she even get the idea of coming into this place?

She had her whole life still. I knew what this was and I wasn't just going to stand by and let my one and only mother get eaten by vampires.

I walked towards my mother before it started. She gazed at me. Trying to figure out why I was here and also at the same time wondering why the people in this place would dress in old century clothing. Well I guess that was just like my mom. Always the detective from one of her mystery books.

I grabbed a hold of her when it started. We could hear the screaming of a girl, no more then ten and a couple of people that were no more then there mid- twenties.

All of the sudden they all stopped, and gazed there blood crimson eyes upon me and my mother.

"Human, why are you hanging onto that lowly excuse of a human?" The blonde stated. As I gripped her tighter to me.

I started to reply when my mind had a better plan for my state of being. I don't think nobody noticed for it only lasted about a minute. But when I looked at him. Caius. It happened again. I was in his being, and as fast as I arrived I was shut out from him.

But from what I could see now that Caius wore a different expression upon his face. But it slowly disappeared. As he nodded towards my direction. Maybe he did sense it, all the way deep in his own being. That sometimes he could be compassionate. I knew that he could feel me. If only for it was only a few seconds. In that time though it seemed like we connected.

I gazed down towards my mother, who was frightened and fidgeting with her hands. As she grabbed me tighter also. I started for the doors that were located in the back of Renee and me. But as we almost made it towards the door. Aro, had an idea. From what I could tell. It could me a good one or a very bad one.

"Bella, don't forget what we talked about earlier. It would be wise, for you and your companion to choose . As my brother said we don't give second chances. But if you make the right decision then I'm sure we can come up with a solution." as he clasped his hands near his face making his usual smirk. As Aro took a seat between his two brothers.

Me and Renee made it out of the throne room. As Dimitri and Felix led the way towards my room. I could tell from them that they were enjoying this. Though if I was in there place I would not be smirking. I glanced down to my mom and from her expression I had some major explaining to do. Why couldn't she go shopping instead of looking around for me.


	9. Chapter 9- Revelations

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating. I have been interested in The vampire diaries fan fictions. So I really didn't write much. Since I lacked inspiration.

Well hope you guys like what I wrote for this chapter.

ENJOY!

Chapter 8 - Revelations

As we headed towards my room. I could see my mother giving me the look. The look where looks could kill literally. I could see Dimitri and Felix were making light of this. As I could hear them betting. Betting on what, who knew.

I then pushed my mom inside and closed the doors. As fast as I could. Getting a remark from Dimitri, but I ignored him and in return acted like a signal to Felix to laugh.

I turned towards my mom, Renee. She sat upon a bed located in the center of the room. As I looked around the room I had to say that they had good taste.

"Bella, what's going on?" as my mom yelled. Waking me from the vampire's couture.

"Mom, you have to listen to me. Why did you come here? Why couldn't you go shopping?"

"Well, Bella you said you would be home in a half hour. What was I supposed to do. We are in a foreign country do you know what goes on in different countries. A lot so I was worried. I then started to look for you, but then I found a tour guide, and that seemed like a plausible way to find you. Since, you're the type to see the sites and wander off to untold places."

How well she knew me.

"Well mom, the problem is these guys aren't going to let us go."

"What do you mean. They would have to let us.."

"Mom, it's pointless." as I had cut her off.

" They have been alive for more over then a thousand years."

"Did you just say a thousand years? Then that would make them Vamp.."

"Yes, Mom take deep breaths."

"You know considering how long I've known about this. Your taking this really well."

"How Long?"

"Since the Cullen's"

"Are they."

"Yes, but don't worry they eat animals. The vampires that you met a couple seconds ago are human eating." and that earned me with a mother who collapsed on the bed.

And Me to collapse also. Seeing that the bond between me and Caius was at it again. It seemed like this happens in half hour intervals. I needed to find some way on controlling it. I would think that Caius was feeling this to. It only seemed to last about a minute or so, until he could find a way to detach himself from me.

How my life always attracted the strange? I always ask myself this. But so far no answer.


	10. Chapter 10 - Letting and not Letting go

Chapter -9 letting and not letting go

Caius's Point of View

I was making my way out of the throne room, and to my cotters when the insistent feeling of Bella wrapped itself into my mind making me lean on the wall. This had been going on for a day now and it was beginning to be a hindrance.

As I tried to turn the other way, I seemed to collapsed. For how well vampires are graceful it wasn't as graceful. I could feel her and her feelings. A commotion of them: heartbreak, loss, death, and love. It opened me and I noticed that this little human peasant would be the end of me. As I continued on I could feel the connection like a chain breaking in the air.

As I opened the door to her room. The first thing that I noticed was Bella. She was lying upon the floor. She looked unconscious, but I thought better of it, since she was still awake; but was gasping for breathe. Guess this weird chain connection took a lot out of her, then me.

"Human, could you try to refrain from making this strange chain connection towards me. It would be for the better, I'm a vampire and I would insist on staying like one without human feelings seeping through my mind. If you can, then I'll think about having the other human go free."

"Sure let me … get on that. I'll be…sure….wait are you….saying that you'll…let her. Go?"

" I just said it. You dumb mortal." Earning Bella a crack of a smile. As she went into unconsciousness.

I walked towards and lifted her up bridal style and I don't think she noticed but she curled her arms around my neck. Making me feel something. Something different then I was used to. I saw her mom unconscious and sleeping along the edge of the bed. As I laid Bella beside her.

I pulled aside a chair and sat beside her. Reaching my hand to stroke her hair out of her face. She was enigma. That was for sure. A human here in a room where the building is completely filled with human eating vampires and she's just ok with it. Some people would be begging for death or running away by know. But her she was a mystery. Always showing the opposite of what she was feeling.

I heard her talking in her sleep. She kept repeating a word. That one word was my name. was she this entranced in me that she had to act. But I guess I couldn't blame her, Since I'm doing the same thing. Even though I would never admit it.

I heard a knock on the door , so I stood up and left. As Bella began to wake.

Unknown Point Of View

A man was watching through a long mirror, of one Caius Vultori. Who was carrying a women towards the bed. Could it be that Caius had changed. Changed into something different. Different in compassionate. It couldn't be true since Caius was heard among all of the vampires that he was a destroyer that didn't care about anything. That was the part he respected, but he knew that he wouldn't stay like the man he knew he to be for very long.

The figure stood up and grabbed the goblet that was sat down beside him. It had red liquid encased inside. Sipping at it he looked at the mirror. Knowing that he couldn't wait to see him. To get his revenge upon him. As he brushed his long blonde hair aside another figure came in.

"Master, it's time." He nodded in reply and went on his way. Towards a person that ruined his and his families life. He couldn't wait, to see the havoc that he would soon ensue on one Caius Vultori and One Bella Swan. Since it was only appropriate to take one life for another.


	11. Chapter 11 - Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 10 - Trouble in Paradise

As bella began to wake. That was when I took my leave. As I closed the doors behind me I could detect from my brother that something was awfully wrong.

"What is it brother?" Aro was frowning at this point. Which he never did.

"There has been a spike in killings, that have been going on in the west. A lot of humans have took notice of it. If these killings don't stop it could ruin us and expose us." my composure was lost.

"What the hell brother. Have we sent any one down to deal with the problem."

"Well Alec and Jane had been sent on a trip so were Felix and Dimitri. Chelsea and Heidi went on a shopping trip where I don't see the point They have outfits in there closets that haven't seen the light of day. No pun attended." Well guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

"Well, Brother it would seem you would have the pleasure of talking to Bella. To where I am going. So it would seem that I will take a short exhilarating run for a bit. Since if you want it done the first time, the only thing you can try doing is by yourself."

"It would be my pleasure, Caius. I always rejoice in the feeling of seeing Ms. Swan. By the way brother, is there anything you've been meaning to tell me?"

"A thing? No nothing…Why?"

"Nothing. Now along you go. Wouldn't want to run into…."

As he nodded and flew by and out of sight.

Bella's Point of View

As I awoke . The first thing that I saw was the blonde vampire, Caius, leaving and shutting the door. As I turned my gaze from the door to my mother. I could tell that she won't be happy when she wakes up. I mean this was a lot to take in and considering that she took all of it in and only fainting was a sign that she could handle practically anything. Only if she sets her mind up to it. I could hear here waking up as I began to set my feet on top of the floor. I felt a hand land on my own and turned to see my mom staring wide eyed at me; and knew that this was only the beginning. As my mother, Renee, started to speak the door opened.

There in the middle of the doorway stood the black long haired Vultori king, Aro, and all of his glory. As his hands were clasped along his side. He was wearing a black suit that seemed old but just like him. "My dear Bella, So nice to see you again. Oh and forgive me Ms. Swan me and your daughter have been acquainted. Any family of Bella's is always welcome."

"Aro" as I bowed my head "I already told my mother about the situation. So I would like it, if you could stop the pleasantries. "

"Of course, Isabella" Aro motioned his hands upwards towards his face. Having his hands clasp together.

" Well, my brother has told me, that he would let your mother go. But she can not in any circumstances tell. Or we will have to kill her or make her in one of us. Which reminds me. Miss swan can I see your hand for a minute?"

"My hand what would you want?" Aro moved inhumanly as he took my mom's palm into his. Which resulted in him having an awestruck face.

"Amazing."

"What Aro?" Having some curiosity into what he saw of my mom.

"It's Interesting, She would have the ability if she would be one of us. The ability to have power over the element of water. Most fortunate. She would be a very interesting if she were in the guard."

"Well, Aro for how amazing that sounds . I would like to decline for my mom. You see she will never tell anyone and she will certainty well not be a vampire."

"My apologies. But you should remember Bella, that I'm the one in power here. Also before I forget my brother wanted me to tell you that he has gone on a trip and will be returning soon. You may wander around. But if I was you . I would be careful. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Since you and my brother share this mysterious connection after all.


	12. Chapter 12- Going then there's Flying

Chapter 11- Going, then there's flying

My heart was beating at a irregular race. That was the first time in my life that I actually felt scared for my life. Aro could be dangerous when he wanted to be. I looked to my mother and she didn't look well.

She just couldn't handle this. I walked towards her and sat beside her. I raised my arm towards her face.

"Mom, it will be alright. Soon you will be out of here and living with Phil again. Everything will go back to normal."

"Oh, honey, nothing is ever normal. Don't worry about me, you should only care about yourself. Your whole life you cared and looked after me. Now it's your turn now. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and if being here makes you happy then I can't stop you. I won't tell but always remember that I am your mother and I will always care and love you." She hugged me and I felt safe for only just a while it was still worth it.

"Now what was that vampire saying about me controlling water?"

"You see vampires have abilities, and Aro could see everything about your life and your future with just one touch."

"Oh, my world has just became a little weirder."

"Mom, nothing about my life has ever been normal. I'm surprised you haven't been involved in the supernatural before this. Seeming that I'm always a danger magnet."

"Sweetie, you aren't a danger magnet."

"Yes I am. If I hadn't met Edward then you wouldn't be in this mess. Come on"

"where are we going?"

"I'm getting you out of this castle."

We left the confines of the room and began a long walk in what seemed like endless hallways. I didn't want to admit it but it seemed like we were lost. After going around several corners it would be only right to get lost. I didn't want to admit it. But this was not the time. Not the time to get lost and not the time to go wandering into Caius's mind.

I saw trees miles of it as my vision blurred and went into Caius's as I went down and flied. As my soul went out and into Caius'. Leaving my mother total defenseless against the many vampires that were in the castle.


	13. Chapter 13-Cloaked Blonde

A/N: Hey what's sup guys? First I would like to thank you for all of the reviews that I have gotten. Second, I would like to thank my editor 01Katie, for giving me feedback and ideas for this chapter, and for my story as a whole. All of you, are great and I'm happy to write for you guys. Hope you like this chapter, but I have to be honest, I sort of lacked some inspiration for this chapter, but I think it's great.

Hope you enjoyJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Wish I did though, or there would have been a different ending.

Chapter 12 - Cloaked Blonde

Renee's Point of View

We walked out and into the hallway. It was so confusing why my daughter ended up here. Still vampires? Why did they have to be real. I always thought that vampires were legend. Imaginary, for bedtime stories that scare children into going to bed. But, strangely, I could handle it. Maybe it was just because my daughter has been through so much already, that like me learns to except things as they come.

The hallway was so spacious, that we were walking for what seemed like a long time. I was getting curious. Could Bella had possibly have gotten us lost. Well that's my daughter. Always to afraid of coming right out and saying "Where lost". Bella stopped suddenly, as she fell. She was passed out. This wasn't good. I mean I didn't know what was happening and I was for sure didn't know if I could survive without my daughter. I could always call for help, but they didn't seem to welcoming.

I tried picking her up. With one arm around my neck and steadying her as I tried to make to the room. I started down the hallway. I could tell this wasn't good at all. She seemed ill finding the right word to say. But couldn't think of one right now.

It maybe had been five minutes and no such luck, as Bella was getting heavy to drag across. I came to a stop. Looking right ahead to see a cloaked figure. He was rather tall and skinny, that had blonde hair and red eyes like blood. My heart seemed to jump and race. I was gulping for air, as my legs were giving out. This wasn't my day. I tried to protect my daughter, but it seemed like he wasn't interested in Bella. As his eyes remained solely on me.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I tried to remain calm. But lets face it, who would be calm in a situation like this. I started staggering back until there wasn't any room to go.

"It is only fair that both of you die, for what I lost. A life for a life." As the blonde vampire came towards them, at a lightning speed.

Caius's Point Of View

I was heading back to the castle. Looking at the trees and the sky. It must be nice, not to worry about anything, not to have a care in the world. It was peaceful. Almost as peaceful that it is with Bella.

Bella?

Why was my mind on that girl?

I couldn't possess feelings for that human. But it left me wondering, about the strange connection that we both have towards each other. It seems that the connection always makes itself known every bloody stinking minute. Not caring about what I feel. There must be a reason why that we were connected in this strange way. Why we could feel each other?

I stopped suddenly, as the weird presence lingered around myself. I could smell a fragrance that closely resembled the smell of lavender. I could feel, feel the feeling of love that Bella had for me. As I felt Bella's presence wrap around me as almost as if she was encasing me into something. I could see her laying across the floor, with her human companion, and what I saw left me, feeling the feeling of dread.

It was a cloaked blonde, as he removed the hood. It was Stefan of the Romanian coven. My arch enemy. As he made his way towards the human, I raced towards the castle. Trying my best to get there.

I could see the human questioning him, it would be no point, it's not like he would answer her. If he did then I would be surprised. I had a couple of miles until I came to the scene. But what Stefan said, made my heart go.

"It's only fair if I take your lives. For what I have lost. A life for a life." He came near them. Then, Bella was out of my mind and I have no way in telling if they survived, as I was half way there.


	14. Chapter 14 - Nearly Dying

Previously on I Knew you were Trouble...

I could see the human questioning him, it would be no point, it's not like he would answer her. If he did then I would be surprised. I had a couple of miles until I came to the scene. But what Stefan said, made my heart go.

"It's only fair if I take your lives. For what I have lost. A life for a life." He came near them. Then, Bella was out of my mind and I have no way in telling if they survived, as I was half way there.

A/Note: I am so sorry for not updating. I have no excuse cause i'm not one of those people who make up an excuse. I know I broke my promise to update, I am very ashamed of myself. Hopefully this makes up for all the time that you fans were waiting. This chapter continues in Bella's Point of View:)

Chapter 13- Nearly Dying

Bella's Point of view

It felt like I was out for an eternity. My body felt like it had been hit by something, it never used to do this; could it be cause of this strange connection that me and Caius share. Who knows? I heard noises as my eyes were slowly opening. I could see two figures standing off. One backing away from the other. The other was a blonde, as I could see the other figure trying to protect me. I made my body move without any thoughts as my body collided with the figure. My eyes were fully opened now, with my body running on adrenaline.

He was a vampire, and that was not a good deal. As I tried to stand up and to go towards my mother now that I realized who it was. I wanted her out of here, away from all this un-happiness that we both were experiancing.

The blonde caught up and got the chance to throw me down onto the floor. He had his palm around my throat, as I was fastly loosing air to breathe. Who was this, and why is he trying to kill me? Not like the others, who straight up want my blood after smelling my unique fregrance of freesia, my vision became to blur.

My hands were trying there best to allivate the hand away, but they were slowly loosing strength as my body was loosing strength. Why couldn't I be stronger? Why did I always have the short end of the stick? Why was I a danger magnet wherever I went? And, Finally where are the three vampire kings? Come on they have super hearing for crying out loud. I tried to talk, and he seemed to let me have some final words.

"Who...are you? Why... do you want...to.. ki..ll me? I was trying my best to breathe from the hand being lighten up a bit, but just as soon I was breathing was when I was struggling.

"I am Stefan, from the Romanion Coven and I'm here to kill in name of what Caius did to my family. It's only fair that I kill one so Loved of the Vultori." As my air was no more.

So this was how I died. I moved my head alittle, as I finally noticed Renee was trying to push away Stefan, but to no avail it didn't work. Suddenly Renee was thrown across the floor with Stefan's other free hand and with that hand free, he now had both hands.

I was almost out as like a whip of wind going across my face. Instead of stefan in front of me trying to kill me was my savior. It was him, who I was slowly feeling something towards. It was the other blonde, who caught my intrest along with the connection. Why were we connected. One question for another day. As apparently right now I didn't have any strength. So with out any thought, I blacked out as I was being carried away my one's arm, that I would soonly adore.


	15. Chapter 15 - Feelings and the Past

Chapter 14 - Feelings & the Past

Caius's Point of View

I watched the girl sleep as she lied upon the bed, unconcious. I was now sitting down in what could be called a chair that Hiedi personally picked out.I didn't want to feel this hopeless again. Never in my long exisistance have I ever felt that hopeless except one other time, to feel like I was nothing then a mere- human. I was a vampire and a darn powerful one at that. I could of been, there faster, but I wasn't. I remembered the one and oly time that I felt like that it was one the day that my life changed, the day that I became known as a vampire.

Flashback:

A boy stood at the entrance of a building that was tall and big in the eyes of the people as a man and women walked near the boy. It was raining before the two arrived as the boy was drenched as his straight blonde hair was now nothing more then drenched. They entered the building as they were met by cold, stoic death stares. Even his two brothers: Marcus,and Aro that were already standing among them couldn't do anything as he walked through the stares. He was always questioning his life for what gave it meaning. Every day would be the same as he and his brothers were the last of there line after there parents. What would they do?How would they survive? He was always the weakest of the three brothers. He always wanted what he couldn't have for his parents would always deny him, saying that your to far surperior for anyone thats lower then you. He would always shy away from the way that his parents acted. Even though he was a teenager. His parents were still controlling his and his brothers lives.

For one thing led to another, and Caius and his brothers were now stuck in what there was nothing to do about getting out of the situation at hand. How he questioned his life again, for now he was ready to give up his life, for he could now have the chance to rule his life and to be free from all of the controlling that kept him on a leeche, per say, as he was about to be given a gift. As some people would view it, he could now have a chance at another life, but a life filled with so much opportunity to do anything. As he felt an un-nerving pain as he continued to scream the next three days.

End Flashback

I remembered that . There wasn't anything after that except for this one human, who oh so reminded me of dark times.I remembered when I rescued her weak self how she had looked when I came. It broke what little I had left that was even considered a piece of my heart. Ever since she arrived here she had slowly weaved herself inside my still heart. At first I didn't want to realize to accept my feelings towards her. I mean when people see me they automatically assume that i'm cold and that I don't care about humanity. But that's a front; A face, that's afraid to show people how truly weak I am.

I had asked my brothers about the strange connection that both of us share. They had a couple of ideas but one stood out among the others. That she was a shield, which could be the reason why my brother, Aro, couldn't read her and that apart from her shield that her mind could be linked to her mate's mind and emotions. This explained our current situation. But she was still human, she shouldn't be able to do any of this. I had heard of legends and stories among the centuries of my exsistance that say that there are some humans who experiance abilities that they couldn't even to begin to comprehend let alone use them. I believe that Bella was appart of this phenominom.

She stirred, but she was still sleeping. I wish she could just stay like this. For I didn't want to turn my heart to ice again for it thawed to the sight of her. I didn't want to loose her for the feelings towards her I couldn't contain anymore. So I would just have to let them soar until I could catch up.


End file.
